User talk:TeamTaycobsessiveObnoxiousMoronicBlackNike'sGirl
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Jacob Black page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 19:09, September 6, 2011 Re: Comments I had actually already deleted the comments beforehand on Bella's page -- and the user has also been blocked for a few days. I looked on the Top Ten List you mentioned, but didn't see the comments you were referring to. Perhaps it's a different list? LuckyTimothy 21:38, September 9, 2011 (UTC) : Done. LuckyTimothy 19:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) wow!!!! nice new profile... Are you TEAM JACOB ???? LOL I know the answer. Congratulationes for the change and I like your pictures. Ginaswan 16:06, September 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: AU It basically all comes down to if a page is protected or not. Only admins can protect a page -- or de-protect if the page is okay to be edited by everybody. I looked at Taylor's page and are you sure you couldn't edit it? The page has no protection so anybody is allowed to edit it. Do you mean the picture didn't show up? Profile pages used to be anybody could edit them unless an admin protected it. Then they were so only a user could -- even an admin couldn't edit them. Now they have gone back to their default setting if they aren't protected by an admin. For example, only I can edit my user page and I even protected TeamTaycob's page after the recent vandalism we had about a week ago. An anonymous user can only edit pages that have no protection. Their is a middle protection that only allows registered users and no new users to edit a page. Each page is just different. If we had all pages to middle protection new users would get frustrated that they couldn't edit a page. And yes, I can protect your page if you want. LuckyTimothy 01:03, October 3, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, I getcha. Well, some pages are just too complex to be edited in the visual tab. The source code is all you will get. If you want to replace the picture, just look for the "File" at the top and replace the file name. LuckyTimothy 20:42, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Jacob I deleted the more malicious comments. But I think they are playing you guys. They made some comments that were positive about Jacob that I left. They even left a comment on Edward's page about how Jacob was better. They seem like they just wanted to start fights. LuckyTimothy 21:21, October 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: User box Sorry, didn't see it -- only saw the ones about Jacob's page. Are you simply asking how the it is set up and then listing which teams you are like? Like where I have "Alias" on mine, you want a section that would have "Teams" and then which teams you are on? LuckyTimothy 21:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC) : So you are referring to the fact you want them blocked? Their behavior wasn't something I'd normally block for, but if it continues I might. Besides using "gay" in a derogatory manner -- and all to often mainstream way -- there wasn't anything to warrant a ban, but I will watch them. LuckyTimothy 21:51, October 8, 2011 (UTC)